The songs
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Just a short little one shot. Mostly Reid/JJ, but Morgan/Garcia and Prentiss/Hotch is implied. Please review and let me know what you think. First time I did something like this. Doesn't relate to my other stories


**Just a short little one shot. Was listening to one of my favorite songs, thought I'd write a short fanfic with the song in it. Last song is another person fave.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own CM or Crazy Town..Or crazy girl<strong>

The team, minus Rossi, sat around at a small table in the back of the bar, talking and laughing. It was a late Friday night, and they had decided to have a few beers after a successful case. JJ was giggling at something Prentiss said while Reid watched her without realizing it.

"Like what you see?" Morgan nudged him.

"Huh?" Reid snapped out of it, looking around him.

"Your starring at JJ like she's the last woman on earth."

"Oh," Reid blushed.

"Ask her to dance."

"No."

The dance floor was half empty as slower music played, a lot of people not in the mood for slow dancing. After all, it was a Friday night.

"Yeah, come on." Morgan grabbed Garcia and drug her to the dance floor.

"Ooo, I love this song!" JJ grinned at Prentiss as a new song came on. "Let's dance." 

_Roll into town step off the bus,_

_Shake off the where you came from dust,_

_Grab you guitar walk down the street,_

_Sign says Nashville Tennessee,_

_But I have found,_

_It's a crazy town full of neon dreams,_

_Everybody plays everybody sings,_

_Hollywood with a touch of twang,_

_To be a star you gotta bang bang bang,_

_Bend those strings till the Hank comes out,_

_Make all the drunk girls scream and shout._

_We love it we hate it we're all just trying to make it,_

_In this crazy town.  
><em> 

JJ and Prentiss sang on the dance floor, dancing with each other. Reid watched, wishing her had the nerve to go. JJ suddenly caught his eyes, and he couldn't make himself look away. He swallowed hard, fighting a blush.

She titled her head before walking over and dragging him to the dance floor.

"Come on Spence!" JJ giggled as Emily grabbed Hotch.

"H-hey! I can't dance."

"Yes you can, let me lead." 

_Pay your dues and you play for free,_

_And you pray for a honky tonk destiny._

_You cut your teeth in the smokey bars,_

_And live off the tips from a pickle jar._

_Till find a cool new sound_

_And you smile when the record man shoots you down,_

_It's a crazy town full of neon dreams,_

_Everybody plays everybody sings,_

_Hollywood with a touch of twang,_

_To be a star you gotta, bang bang bang._

_Bend those strings till the Hank comes out,_

_Make all the drunk girls scream and shout,_

_We love it we hate it we're all just trying to make it,_

_We love it we hate it we all came here to make it,_

_In this crazy town.  
><em> 

JJ led him through a crazy dance, but soon he got the hang of it and was dancing right along with him. When the song ended, Spencer's breathing was labored, partly from the fast paced dance. But JJ had also had an effect on him he had never experienced from a woman before. Having her close made him feel light in the head.

"You did great!" JJ smiled at him, waiting to see what song would come on next.

"T-thanks." He blushed. "You look good good. At dancing, I mean. I, um, mean you dance good."

"Spence, Relax." JJ dropped her hand to his waist, pulling him close as another slow song started up. Spencer yelled, turning as red as the overhead lights. 

_Baby why you wanna cry,_

_You really out to know that I,_

_Just have to walk away sometimes._

_We're gonna do what lovers do,_

_We're gonna have a fight or two,_

_But I ain't ever changing my mind.  
><em> 

Morgan shook his head as he watched them, holding Garcia close. "Good thing she knows what she is doing, because he doesn't," he murmured in her ear, planting a kiss there. She giggled, laying her head on his chest.

Hotch held Em close, whirling her in time of the music, looking like professionals. JJ was happy to see the two having a good time together. Everyone knew they liked each other. But now she just wanted Spencer to make a move, but she had a feeling she would be the one to do it. 

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_

_I wouldn't dream of going nowhere._

_Silly woman, come here let me hold you,_

_Have I told you lately,_

_I love you like crazy girl.  
><em> 

JJ held Spencer's eyes as the both stopped dancing and he starred down at her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, swallowing nervously.

_I wouldn't miss a single day,_

_I'd probably just fade away,_

_Without you, I'd lose my mind._

_Before you ever came along,_

_I was living life all wrong,_

_Smartest thing I ever did,_

_was make you all mine.  
><em> 

They continued to stare at each other, both at loss for words. Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss, and Hotch all looked on with interest, their own dancing long forgotten.  
>The last chorus came on, and Spence swallowed. <p>

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?_

_I wouldn't dream of going nowhere._

_Silly woman, come here let me hold you._

_Have I told you lately,  
><em> 

"I love you like crazy girl," Spencer murmured along with the song, holding JJ's gaze. He bent down and she met him half way, their lips pressing together. It started off awkward, but Spencer soon figured out what he was doing. JJ deepened the kiss, which made Spencer blush, but he didn't turn away.

When they finally pulled apart, Morgan let out a woot, slapping Reid on the back. "It's about time!" He grinned impishly.

"Shut up," Reid stammered, making JJ smile as she laced her hand through his.

"I'm ready to call it a night," Prentiss yawned, wrapping her arms around Hotch's neck.

"I'll drive you home. Pen, Derek, want a ride?" Hotch jingled his keys.

"Sure. You two behave yourselves," Morgan wiggled his eye brows.

After they left, Spencer drove JJ home and walked her to her door. "I had fun tonight," JJ smiled at him.

"Me too. Thanks."

He stood there awkwardly, shuffling.

"We have a few things to teach you," JJ smiled, reaching up to kiss him deeply.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said breathlessly before smiling. "Goodnight JJ."

"Night Spence."

Spencer drove home, smiling the whole time. Things were finally taking a turn for the better, and he was anxious to see what the future held. He couldn't believe he had got the woman of his dreams, all because of two simple songs.

"I don't even like country music!" Was his last thought before he drifted off into an peaceful sleep.


End file.
